


In For The Night

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Carol and Therese remind themselves how much they love each other.





	In For The Night

Therese closes the curtains with Carol fluffing out the pillows. She walks towards her side of the bed and climbs in. Carol turns the light off before she rolls over to drape one arm around the younger woman’s waist. She playfully noses the dimple on Therese’s right cheek, making her turn her head slightly to kiss Carol full on the lips. 

“I wuv you,” the blonde speaks in a baby voice.

“What’s that?” Therese giggles and leans in for another kiss. 

“I said, _‘I wuv you,’_ ” Carol keeps going. “I wuv you so, so much!”

“I love you, too,” Therese smiles. She now slips her arm around Carol’s neck and snuggles closer to rest below Carol’s chin and fall asleep.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx


End file.
